If Only I Was Humble
by ShadowRaine
Summary: Sakura dreams of a different life, a life with Ino by her side. A new past, new attitude, new teammates, and new faces, how will it be like? Warning: yuri, SakuraxIno, change of original storypast, ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

It is a peaceful afternoon, to peaceful to say the least. The sun is so bright yet the atmosphere is cool enough for a sleep on the fields. That noisy Naruto is not around, having another mission. And I'm the only chuunin that has no mission today. Master and I couldn't train for today, she has many paperworks to finish. Hn. It's very unusual, but I guess I have to savor this moment for some peace and quite…

Sakura is on the meadow on the edge of Konoha, laying on the grassy fields. It was a perfect day for some rest. The cool breeze, the gentle sunshine, and the clam greenery. While her already grown body lying, her short pink hair brushing to the green grass and her eyes were closed trying to think of the things that have happened during all those years…

Sasuke is still not back, will he ever come back?... Maybe… he shouldn't.

Some flashbacks comes to her mind, she saw Sasuke after three years of waiting and finding, is trying to kill Naruto. His dark evil eyes, his cold words, his…

"Hn. I really should stop thinking 'bout him or I'll go crazy." She rubs her eyes. And concentrate on other things…Naruto.

Naruto has really grown. He used to be smaller than. But now, that idiot is way taller than me! And he also has learned a lot of new jutsus! And he's so pompous about it!

The thought of Naruto and seeing him blabbing and being proud about himself made her laugh. "Haha! That Naruto! I guess you could say he hasn't changed after all!" after two and a half years of training with Master Jiraiya he's still funny and plain stupid.

From uncontrollable laughter she opens her eyes then saw the clear blue sky, she remembers Ino…

Oh yeh, I haven't talked to her after we both passed the chuunin exams. I guess we're both busy about different stuffs. I don't see her in the flower shop anymore. Wonder what she doing…

A past enters to her mind…

It was also a cool afternoon. Her long, pink hair wafts to her back. Leaves are falling while walks towards a girl, Sakura's face was strong and determined. Then, she was confronting Ino, giving back the red ribbon that she receive as a sign of friendship

"From now we are not friends anymore---"

I've been selfish that time, but I have to do it. I like you as a friend but I don't want to walk behind you're shadow forever…

Maybe, you never meant it to be that way, you always wanted me as your bestfriend…

She closes her eyes, the gentle wind was almost like a lullaby that make her go to sleep.

--o—o—

A blurry green starts to form in front of her eyes, little by little, the image is clearing up. The first thing she clearly saw was leaves floating, passing by her. Then she looks at her hands… she was a little girl again. And she felt a tear have just fallen from her eyes…she rubs her eyes, the image was still blurry and all shades of green. Then she sees a light, turning to an image of a girl, reaching her hand to her, then she saw the little Ino.

"Don't cry---"

The image completely clears up, she saw the little Ino standing in front of her, telling her to stop crying.

She looks around to find that she's still in Konoha, and this is the place where she first met Ino. She has a short blonde hair and in an orange shirt. She just continued to stare at her, still figuring out what's happening.

"Hey, it's alright! I'll beat them up as soon as I see them again!" The young girls was full of energy and trying to cheer up little Sakura.

It's just a dream…

That's what Sakura thought, but then again. The feeling of being helped, especially by Ino was kinda…nice. Ino, smiling again, offered her hand again and Sakura accepted it.

Then flashes went by, flashes of images of their childhood friendship. Their school days together, playing on the fields, their happy conversations, then it stops…

She saw herself accepting a ribbon from Ino, and she gladly takes it and immediately wears the ribbon like a headband. And the two children smiled at each other…

Sakura suddenly flies off the image, then a blurry green surrounds her again. Then it turned into orange…the next thing she knew was she is sitting on a class, with Sir Iruka assigning the newly assigned gennins to their respective teams.

She was surprised at first but followed the flow of what is happening.

"Team 8 are Naruto, Kiba, Chouji!"

What?! This is a bit different?!

And the noisy Naruto shouts, "Drats! I didn't paired up with Hinata! Well at least its not Sasuke!"

"Naruto! Shut up!", Sakura shouted to Naruto.

Naruto looks puzzled, "Uhmm…who are you?" His brows curled up.

NANNIII!?!?!?! He doesn't even know me! What hell is goin' on here?!

"Oi! Sakura! Naruto! Would you please shut up!" Iruka scolded.

"We're so sorry!" The two stood up and bowed down for forgiveness, and they went back to there sits.

Ino, sitting in front of Sakura, whispered at her, "That's very unlikely of you, but good one!" Her thumbs raised up and she winks her eye.

Sakura blushed…the heck! Why am I even blushing!?!

"Team 11 are Shino, Sasuke and Komi!"

And who the hell is Komi?!

"Team 12 are Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura!"

What?! I'm with team 10!?!

Iruka closed his notebook and said, "Well that's all for now, tomorrow morning you will see you're teacher. Dismissed!"

The gennins stand out of their seat. "Hey! Sakura! Its good that we are teammates! Now we don't have to worry about adjusting or anything!" Ino smiled at Sakura. "Well, except for—" her looks change to Shikamaru. "Why don't you approached our new teammate?"

"Wha? Why me?! He's you're friend?!" Oh gosh! I forgot! This is different from reality! In reality, Ino becames Shikamaru's friend after they became teammates but in this dream, they never really meet before as friends. WHAT'S WITH THIS DREAM ANYWAY?!!

Then she realized, Ino was blushing while looking at Shikamaru. Is she in love with him?!

All of the gennins rushed out of the school. Chouji, Kiba and Naruto ran the fastest(probably all hungry and going to Ichiraku Ramen). I have seen them as friends while at the academy so they won't be having a big problem dealing with each other. Oh! There's Hinata! Wow! She has long hair?! She looks prettier that way, and she's also not wearing a super bulky jacket!

While they also exit the building, she tries to look for Sasuke but he was already gone, Sasuke had left without unnotice… Oh! Drats! I just wish I could look at him again! Even just in my dream…

They walked silently, they didn't approached Shikamaru yet. Instead they followed as he walks around the neighborhood.

While following him, Sakura looks at every part of Shikamaru…same tied up, pineapple hair, skinnier than most boys, lazy posture, sharp eyes… what is it to like about him? Well I guess he's smart, but he didn't show it yet back at the academy days. He's far from Sasuke, and I know Ino's taste. She wouldn't hit on a guy like that?! Arggh! I should ask her myself!

"Hey, Ino, Do you like Shikamaru?" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"What?! Are you crazy!" Ino, shaking her head, looks like she's going to burst red from embarrassment.

"OF COURSE NOT!!!" Well, it's obvious, she likes him.

"What do you want?!" Shikamaru heard Ino's scream, his face still looking bored and sleepy.

Ino panicked, "Oh nothing! Sorry to bother you!" then she grabs Sakura's wrist and she ran, dragging Sakura, away from Shikamaru's sight.

While at the back of a building, hiding and bending down, "It's all you're fault!!! Now we looked like idiots in front of him!!!" Ino choking and shaking Sakura.

"I think I'm going to die…" Sakura's spirit flying out.

"Ooppss! Sorry!" She released the almost fainted Sakura, "ahh…that's better—"

"So you like him don't you?!" she asked jokingly to Ino.

"SAAKUURAAA!!!" Her tone was very low and angry, nerves almost ready to pop out, and her fist is ready to punch Sakura(background turns to black clouds with lightning effect8D)

Sakura defending herself with her hands, "Please don't hurt kill me! I'm just joking!!!" Her tears like waterfalls and begging to spare her life.

Ino breathe out a sigh and smiled, "You don't have to overreact like that." Thank goodness! I'm saved from her wrath! "Hey come on! Let's go home!" She stood up first and reached her hand to Sakura, smiling at her again. A flash from her childhood passed through her mind… she grabs on her hand and stood up.

And in the sunset, the two walk their way home, with them holding hand in hand, just like a couple… WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I just wanted to hold to her because… I DON'T KNOW!!! I just feel like it!

"Goodnight Sakura! See ya tomorrow!" They were already at the flower shop. Ino waved goodbye and so did Sakura. Then she continued to walked alone. On her way home, she passes by Ichiraku Ramen, seeing Naruto and Iruka eating together. She smiled,

Well I guess that didn't change…

--o—o—

After entering her house, she took of her shoes and ran straight to her bedroom, and jump to her bed.

"Gosh! What a day!" Hey! This is just a dream, right? But all that has happened seems so real… Maybe if I sleep here I'll wake up back in the meadows! That's it! 

"Goodnight!"

She turned of the lights even thought it was only quarter to seven. From all that she went through she easily falls asleep…

--o—o—

"Ohayou gozai---WHAT THE HELL!!!" She wakes up still in her bedroom, still a teenager gennin.

---0o—o0---

Me: That's the end of chap 1! Hey this is my first Naruto fic!

Ten Ten: I could already see what's going to happen next…

Me, Neji, Lee: You do?!!

Ten Ten: Yup!

Lee: Please don't let anything bad happen to Sakura!T.T

Ten Ten: Don't worry, it won't be bad…it'll be horrible!

Lee: Whaaa! Please don't say something like that!T.T(cries with his tears running to his face like waterfalls)

Me and Neji: _sips tea_


	2. A New Team

"Sakura!!! You're going to be late!"

Wha?!

She stop for a moment, Sakura, calm down-- Think before doing something irrational.

--Breath slowly, inhale, exhale, inhale exhale---that's better.

After restraining herself from being almost insane, she answered, "Coming!"

She goes straight to the shower, then after bathing, immediately dresses herself with her usual red Chinese-like ninja suit, and headed straight to school.

She walked fast but looking to the ground as she thinks of what is happening,

What's with this dream?! It's so weird! I already slap myself and got hurt, rub my eyes and its still the same, look around and then having the feeling that is all real---Real!?! Oh! Great! Like it's my first time to have a break and sleep on the meadows, the next thing I knew is I'm in this kind of different---hey! The people and the place is the same, but their lives are a little different---

"Hey! Sakura, wait for me!"

Only from her voice, she knew it was Ino.

Just act normal.

She runs besides Sakura and greets, "Good morning!----hey? Why the serious face?"

Shakes her head, "Me?! Oh its nothing! I'm fine." giving a fake smile.

"Oh really?---" then she stop talking for a minute and walks quietly the same as Sakura as the go to the school.

"Hmm—I know why your so serious! You're probably worried 'bout who will be our new jounin teacher?", she said while smiling in an annoying way.

"Hmpf! That's not what I'm thinking about!"

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"Ah—eh---nothing!" walks faster, "We'll be late if you lag off like that!" her face looking irritated.

"Huh?! What did I do wrong?!---Hey wait up!!!"

Then they both run to the entrance of the school seeing Shikamaru resting on the wall.

"You're late." He said coldly, his eyes not even looking at them.

"I'm so sorry!!" the Ino bowed very low, apologizing.

"You really don't have to do that—", Sakura said then shifts her eyes to Shikamaru, "Do you know who'll be our new trainer?"

Shikamaru up in the clouds "Huh?---oh, you mean our new teacher?---Don't know." He looked at Sakura for a second then went back from staring blankly up in the sky.

Hmpf! Nothing really has change as for him!!!

--o—o—

After two hours of waiting…

"Argghhh!!!! When the hell is that teacher coming! He's annoying!!!" Ino scratching her head madly.

Hey, that was my line. From this tardiness it's obvious who's our teacher is…It's Sir Kakashi.

Sakura was silently resting on the wall, the same as what Shikamaru's position then suddenly,

"Shsss…someone's coming" His eyes turns sharp from the sleepy ones just a minute ago.

But before the two girls could prepared themselves,

"HELLOOOO EVRYONE!!!!!"

"EEEKKKKK!!!!!" shouted the two gennins, jumping to their feet.

"Hey! Don't panic! It's me! Your new jounin teacher!!! Haha! NICE TO MEET YOU!!!" The big man in all-green smiled with his teeth sparkling.

Auckk! I can't believed his our teacher!!! Maybe this is turning to a nightmare!!!

"This is getting ridiculous!"

"Huh? What did you said boy?!"

"I said didn't the teachers even screen our capabilities?! You're Sensei Gai, master in taijutsu right? Why are you going to teach us, who excels in ninjutsus and chakra control?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Didn't you know I also do ninjutsus?" His grin still annoyingly flashes to them.

"But you're still better for your taijutsus?!" Shikamaru's face now slightly irritated.

"YEAH! AND YOU'RE THE MOST ANNOYI---" Ino immediately covers her mouth, "I didn't mean—"

Sakura backs up Ino, "Ahaha! she meant that its annoying that it feels like the teachers didn't even considered our skills." Sakura smiling flakily while Ino just nodded.

"Oh don't worry!!! You're in good hands!!!" still smiling, "By the way, I'm Gai ! You're new teacher!!!" Then lets out his favorite gesture, he makes an approve sign with his famous grin with his teeth ridiculously sparkling.

"He's annoying." The three pupils said to themselves.

"Since you already know me, Oh I'm so popular! I'm going to introduce you to one of my pupil who just passed being a chuunin!!! Oh I'm so proud of him!" (yup, still grinning).

"Sir? Are you allowed to handle another team?" Sakura asked.

"Well everybody has passed even if I've only teached them for less than a year! See?! I'm a great teacher!!!"(heck! I don't even want to describe him anymore!)

What?! he made them chuunins already for less than a year? Maybe he is good! 

Shikamaru didn't care anymore and continue to stare at the trees swaying by the wind. While Ino stood still, trying to pay attention not to humiliate herself again, especially in front of Shikamaru. She wants to stare at Shikamaru but it will be obvious, and she just stood silent trying to look at their 'stupid' new teacher.

"Ahem! Where am I anyway!?! Oh yeah, I was going to introduce him--- Hey! Stop practicing and come outside!"

A young man appears out of nowhere, which catches Shikamaru's attention, make Ino amazed, and Sakura horrified.

Oh pleeeeaaassee!!!! PLEASE NOT HIM!!!PLEAASSEE NOT WITH THE SAME PERSONALITY!!!

The man, only older by a year to them, stared meticulously to Sakura, "WOW!!! IT'S TRUE! YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL SAKURA-CHAN!!!" His round eyes turns to hearts and sends a flying kiss to Sakura.

"Ackkk!!! Get away from me!!!" She dodges the 'flying kiss' and defends herself from more.

"HAHA!!! Looks like you'll be working along just fine!!" Gai exclaimed.

"Oh Sakura! Let me hug as a sign of my warm greeting!!!" He suddenly runs towards Sakura but she dodges again and runs away from him as fast as she could. Lee catches up with her, "Oh come on Sakura! Can't you accept my loving welcome?"

"HELL NO!!!" and the two continues to run across the neighborhood.

The others are still standing on front of the school, Gai looking happy for their first meeting.

Shikamaru gave a smirk, "Hn, that guy. He's the third best chuunin passer last year. Maybe our teacher is not so bad after all."

Ino just nodded and blushed. (Oh, my gosh! It's the first he ever talked to me one on one. Even though its not that important its still a progress!). Her face now with a big smile.

And the two ninjas continue to run across the neighborhood.

--o—o—

At last, Lee lay off!

It think I'm getting used to this place, but I mustn't be too loose about it. It's still a dream right?

It was already nighttime and the three gennins with their teacher are in a small meeting place at the rooftop, seating and discussing something important.

"Ok like most teachers ask to their pupils, I would like to know why you want to be a ninja. Why don't we start with you, Sakura. And of course, introduce yourself properly." Sir Gai's face was way more serious than before, his eyes focusing on Sakura.

Sakura answered, "I'm Haruno Sakura, twelve years old. The skills that I've learned somehow is controlling the flow of chakra and using it properly. My reason for being a ninja is--- because I wanted to prove myself."

"To prove yourself from what?"

"I, I---haven't figured out that one yet." Gai read her face and ask Ino next.

(-gulps-good thing I didn't slip out with that bio data)

"I am Yamanaka Ino, also 12 years old. I' m still trying to learn Shintenshin but have bad luck on it. To be honest my mother doesn't want me to become a ninja and to just take care of our flower shop, but I still continued to become one to protect the people who are important to me."

Gai stood up approved with his dramatic gesture and his big smile, "You did great Ino!"

"Ahem! We should get on with it. It's getting late!" Shikamaru interrupted, with his brows frowning.

"Oh sorry, and you?"

"'Cause I'm bored, now already said my reason, let's go home already!!!"

"I don't like your attitude!" the holes on his nose are getting big with steam coming out.

"And I don't like you either!" Shikamaru jumps to his seat and immediately walks home.

"Oh I'm so sorry for him being rude, maybe he's just in a bad mood." Ino trying to calm down her sensei.

"Yeah sir Gai, he usually is calm." Sakura added, "Sir, we should really be going. It's getting late."

"Oh, of course! You are dismissed!"

The two gennins bowed to their teacher and left the rooftop in a hurry.

--o—o—

While jumping on the roofs on their way home,

"Hey! That's was some quite of speech you said there!" Sakura smirked.

"That was the truth!" Ino frowned.

"Yeah right! And that person must be Shikamaru right?!" trying to tease Ino.

"No, it is you."

Sakura was silent for a moment and the two of them jump on the ground near Ino's flower shop.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Yeah I'm kidding! GO home already! And goodnight!" Ino rapidly runs to their door with waving Sakura goodbye. And Sakura walks her way home.

That idiot Ino! Now I can't understand what is this feeling…

----xxXXXxx---xXXXx---xxXXXxx----

How was my fic? Please review! Or correct me if there's something wrong.

Thanks!


End file.
